<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Honor of Chancellor Lapin Cadbury by Loser_Loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186346">In Honor of Chancellor Lapin Cadbury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Loser/pseuds/Loser_Loser'>Loser_Loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>fanmade lapin backstory based off what we know, highkey sad, maybe canon divergent, spoilers ep6 acoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Loser/pseuds/Loser_Loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapin looking back to the events that led up to his death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Lapin truly never thought he’d be in this situation. He thought that the Sugar Plum Fairy was pulling his leg, making him become part of the Bulbian church. Serving Candia’s royal family. He thought his patron was just trying to torture him as some sort of joke. Yet, here he was. Thinking, in his last moments before death, about what had led up to this.<br/>
         As a young man he’d come into the service of the Sugar Plum Fairy. It was a strange arrangement between the two of them. He was given power, and in return he gave the fairy three wishes. Soon enough he’d regret that choice. Joining the bulbian church wasn’t in his list of life choices he wanted to make. The church had a whole set of politics he needed to conform to in order to live. Years passed, and soon the fairy told him her second wish. Serve the Candian royal family. Yet another thing he never thought he’d do in his life. And yet, there he was.<br/>
         More years passed and it was the twin’s 18th Saint’s Day. A joyous day indeed, the young daughters of the kingdom were finally adults. Lapin had decided on a history lesson, even more specifically on the Ravening War and King Amethar’s 4 sisters. Sadly enough though, he did not notice the twin’s leave the classroom. That day had a plethora of Jet and Ruby’s antics, yet as the end drew near, they were told of the concord. The emperor, the King’s friend, had personally written to him. And he, Chancellor Lapin Cadbury, primogen of the Bulbian Church, and warlock of the Sugar Plum Fairy, was to go with him. He visited the fairy that night, and instead of a wish it was more a suggestion to be bold. Protect the family of House Rocks.<br/>
          The day they set off was supposed to be uneventful. Him and Theobald arguing as per usual, Ruby and Jet doing their typical antics. Soon enough, everything went to hell. Ruby was shot and lying unconscious on top of the carriage, Jet yelling for him to save her or she’d tell everyone his secret. He didn’t expect it, but he wasn’t surprised either. He knew he would have saved Ruby, whether or not Jet tried to blackmail him. The battle continued and it felt as though the enemies never ended. Amethar fell time after time, and each time he’d heal him. However, the battle came to an end as Ceresian imperial guards came. And then, everything was back to normal. Theobald, Calroy, and Lapin talked to Jet and Ruby about magic, and they made it to Comida.<br/>
           Lapin never cared for political intrigue, however you have to play the game to stay alive. He also didn’t care for parties, or gatherings of any kind. He ended up speaking to a stoic carrot paladin by the name of Keradin, Archbishop Alfredi, and Pontifex Belizabeth Brassica. It was jarring, knowing that at any minute he could fuck up and be jailed for heresy. But, that was life he supposed. He chose his words carefully, and even more so when Alfredi questioned him about the Sugar Plum Fairy. He was alive for another day.<br/>
           Fighting. That’s all that the melee was. He didn’t care for it. Instead, he watched from the back, watching over the family, and also making sure that he could cause a distraction in case of anything. He ended up needing that distraction as Amethar fell. It was strange. He didn’t seem the same when his eyes opened. The fight ended, and it was revealed that Keradin was the one who had harmed, poisoned to be exact, King Amethar. He and Theobald ended up going to the cell that Keradin was held. As he looked at him, he knew that he was not controlled, and could not be controlled. A true believer. He told the guards and Theobald to leave. Taking a chance seemed to be what the Sugar Plum Fairy wanted, so that’s what he did. He tricked Keradin into telling him everything. It was strange really, believing in something you’ve never truly seen in reality.<br/>
Arresting Alfredi while not a chore in itself, was terrifying. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t in the wrong, but the world was random and multiple different things could happen. Glancing at Theobald, he wondered what was going through his mind. He wondered if he was truly doing the right thing. But, he no longer had time to think. Arresting her was done.<br/>
            He’d expected senator Ciabatta to come and get him, instead he was summoned by the Pontifex. Worried was an understatement. He knew that not everything would work out, but why would the Pontifex call him? As he arrived he could tell that she was furious. She thought he made the wrong choice, but what was he to do? Then, the question. Was he a Candian first, or a Bulbian? Did he serve a mortal man, or a transcendent being? There was the obvious answer, and the smart answer. Weighing his options, he knew what he’d say to continue living.</p><p>“I am a Bulbian first.”</p><p>He would come to regret these words very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And To The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of Lapins thoughts/flashback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Lapin had been caught off guard when he was told to arrest Liam. He was only a kid, and yet he was most likely going to be killed for witchcraft. Holding a public trial could save him some time, but would he be able to survive? Anything and everything he could have done was out the window once he reached the room. He entered with the Imperial guard, and before he could truly wrap his head around what he was saying, he received a message from Theobald asking if this is what he wanted. He thought for a second before answering. In reality there were much worse things that could have happened to Liam other than a public trial, thus this was the best option. He answered Theobald with a hesitant yes. He nodded in response, and decided that he would stay with Liam in the night.</p>
<p>       It was the next morning and it was revealed the Uvano had died. His death gave them a silver lining in which they had to decide who the new Concordant Emperor was supposed to be, instead of Liam's trial. When asked, Plumbeline said Senator Ciabatta, however that simply couldn't be true. Theobald objected, saying that King Amethar was chosen. The Pontifex squinted her eyes, and decided that they would lay their hand's on the Saint Citrina's book. When Lady Plumbeline was asked if the senator was said to be the emperor, she said no. However when Amethar laid his hand down, he was asked a different question. As he was being questioned, so many different things were going through Lapin's head, about what he could do. Before he could come to a concrete conclusion people had weapons out and were attacking. He looked around before landing on Theobald, the only person who could potentially get everyone out. He cast jump on him, hoping he would use it well. As he was about to go to Liam's aid, he heard Theobald say something. </p>
<p>"I misjudged you Chancellor. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Oh shut up."</p>
<p>        As Lapin made his way to Liam, he saw Sir Keradin step out of the shadows. He moved Liam out of the way as three consecutive strikes hit him. As he began to fall to the ground, his vision beginning to fade, he saw Theobald bringing the children to the window. He wondered if he had done anything different in life if this would have been different. As a young man he had wanted an out, and power happened to be that. He then figured that no matter what he would have ended up like this. If the Sugar Plum Fairy had anything to say, she wasn't saying it. She still had one more wish, his time shouldn't be over yet. How could his life be over when he still had things to do? Sadly this was the way of life. He looked up again, trying his best to stay conscious as the Pontifex and Keradin loomed over him. As he looked, he realized that the Bulb was a mindless being, giving power to anyone who wanted it. He looked up at the Pontifex, wondering if she even cared what the Bulb's true nature was. He figured not. The Pontifex looked at him with disgust.</p>
<p>"Heretic, do you have any last words?"</p>
<p>Lapin looked to the side, seeing the royal family staring at him. He gave the Pontifex a grin and said,</p>
<p>"The Bulb cares for no one."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes as the order to end him was given and heard the Sugar Plum Fairy's voice, one last time.</p>
<p>"My final wish Lapin, is for you to come home."</p>
<p>And so he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, sorry this took a while to come out. I don't think this chapter is as good as I hoped, but it isn't the worst thing I've ever written. I'm debating between writing a BNA: Brand New Animal fanfic, as nearly everything I've seen written for it is smut, which makes me a bit uncomfortable, and a fully fledged Lapin backstory fanfic. I might do both at different times. If I do, I'll probably post 1 or 2 chapter's a month. Tell me what you think if you wanna, and uh bye I guess.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy all, I uh, I haven't really written anything as a creative outlet in about 2 years. So, when Lapin died I knew I had to write something. Criticism is welcomed, and I hope you enjoy this two-part sad thing I'm writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>